


Icing

by JojiAttack



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blowjobs, Fluff, Fuck tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JojiAttack/pseuds/JojiAttack
Summary: Fuck Tumblr.Prompto can't sleep and settles on eating old icing to calm his nerves only to be caught by a sleepy Gladio.(originally posted on jojiattack.tumblr.com)





	Icing

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by another fic i read back in 2012 called 'Ice Cream.' it was a cloud/vincent ship from a website called the lemonade cafe (or something along those lines) and it was one of the very first smut fics i've ever read. bless up wherever you are, you got me into reading smut fiction

Despite finally reaching the point of comfort with spending the night at either one’s homes, Prompto would still lie awake in the middle of the night, reflecting on the awkwardness of being so close to Gladio.

No, he doesn’t regret a single moment with his boyfriend, just hesitant to relax in his company. Worried he’ll say or do something that will put Gladio off, Prompto always resulted in letting him lead and follow through with whatever the shield felt like doing.

If Gladio joked around, Prompto would joke around too. If Gladio was quiet and relaxed, Prompto did the same. If Gladio wanted to cuddle, then dammit Prompto was gonna be the best cuddler Gladio had ever seen.

In truth, there was no reason for Prompto to be so worried over what Gladio thought. Time and time again he’s been told to not be afraid to ask what he wanted. But that didn’t ease all of Prompto’s anxieties over what Gladio must have _really_ thought.

As of result of said anxieties, Prompto wandered in his kitchen in search of something to eat, being careful to be as quiet as possible. His bare toes curled as the cold air from the fridge made contact.

Clearly he needed to go grocery shopping as he settled on grabbing a tub of chocolate icing he didn’t remember purchasing. Thankfully, the icing was just mere months away from being expired, making it the perfect midnight snack for Prompto to settle his nerves.

As he opened the tub and scooped a dollop of icing on his finger, he immediately felt guilty but continued eating, too enticed by the sugary goodness.

“You could’ve asked me to make you something.” The sudden voice made Prompto jump and twist his body to the source. “Couldn’t sleep?” Gladio yawned as he scratched the edge of his stomach, shirtless as always.

“Yeah. Just have a lot on my mind. I didn’t wake you up did I?” Prompto reached to grab the lid but Gladio was quick to stop him. He scooped a glob of icing still in Prompto’s hands and ate it with no remorse.

“I went to grab you and noticed you weren’t there. I got worried.” He gave a quick kiss on Prompto’s forehead and snuck another batch of icing in his mouth. “I don’t remember you buying this.” Gladio continued to dig through the icing. “Wasn’t this used for Noct’s birthday cake last year?” Realizing he was nearly at the bottom, he stopped himself and cleaned his finger thoroughly.

“Maybe. I don’t remember even making him a cake. Picky as he is he probably would’ve preferred strawberry instead.” Prompto sat the tub aside and pulled on the shield’s arm. “Back to bed, big guy.”

Without a moment’s notice, Gladio lifted Prompto by his legs to negate the height difference and kissed him on the lips.

“I’m feeling a little riled up from the sugar.” The not-so-subtle hint spoken in that deep and rough voice, vibrating against Prompto’s chest, already made his body temperature rise and blood go down south.

Noticing his boyfriend attempting to hide his already hard arousal that poked at his stomach, Gladio carried him to his bedroom.

And once in his bedroom, Gladio refused to separate himself with the blond, throwing them both softly on the bed. Prompto gasped, leaving his mouth open for the shield to invade it with his tongue, kissing him with earnest.

The taste of chocolate and Prompto intoxicated him to the point where he nearly crushed the smaller man from pressing his lips harder. Eventually he managed to tear himself away from the soft, swollen lips. Travelling down his neck to leave a sticky trail of kisses, he was stopped abruptly by an article of clothing in the way.

Prompto was already in a daze to the point where he didn’t realize the slight nudge from Gladio to remove his shirt. He couldn’t remove it any faster, feeling desperate to feel the larger man against his skin.

“Someone’s eager,” Gladio commented.

Prompto couldn’t tell if he was referring to him hurrying to take off his clothing or the large bulge Gladio was currently rubbing against with his thumb. Either way, the remark made Prompto grow smaller to which made Gladio silently laugh in response.

“Nothing wrong with being eager,” he reassured. “I’m getting a little impatient myself.” Gladio lapped at a perked nipple while simultaneously rubbing the blond’s erection with his palm over the thin fabric of his boxers.

Prompto squirmed relentlessly, moving his hips in time with the rhythm of Gladio’s hand. He reached to grab at his wrist when that same rough hand slipped underneath his underwear to toy with his shaft slicked with precum.

“…Nngh.” Gladio nipped at his stomach. Prompto could feel the hot breath coming in closer to his more sensitive area and fought to get him even closer. Thankfully Gladio was nice enough give in. Opening his mouth wide enough, Gladio wrapped his lips around the heated flesh midway and hollowed his cheeks. “ _Shit_ …” The way Gladio’s wet tongue managed to circle around his glans while bobbing his head caused Prompto to shudder and grip on the shaven sides of his hair.

“You’re so good, _Gladdy–ungh!_ ” His voice cut off by Gladio suddenly deepthroating his dick to swallow around it, nose being tickled by the sparse blond hairs. Prompto closed his legs, keeping the shield in place as he teetered near the edge. The obscene, wet sounds didn’t help in maintaining his control either, forcing Prompto to push Gladio’s head away before things ended too quickly. “Stop, stop, Gladdy.”

Without a word in protest, Gladio removed himself with a wet pop. He reached into the nightstand to pull out a bottle of lube and a condom. He gave the bottle to Prompto as he laid flat on the mattress.

“Do it for me, I wanna watch,” he explained. Even with the sudden case of stage fright of doing something so lewd in front of his boyfriend, Prompto obeyed by straddling his hips and opened the bottle of lube to squirt onto his fingers.

Leaning back slightly, Prompto moved his fingers to circle around his entrance. He skipped ahead to inserting two fingers at a time, thankful he was still stretched from the day prior. And yet, Gladio still helped him out by lazily stroking his dick to keep it from faltering. Adding in a third finger, Prompto groaned deep in his throat as his digits found his prostate.

“Prompto.” Lips covered his own without warning, kissing him deeply and focusing on appreciating the little details on the surface of his lips. Prompto’s hand slipped out of his entrance, being careful of where he placed it as he wrapped his arms around Gladio’s neck.

“Ready?” Gladio asked and received an enthusiastic nod. Larger hands slid around his waist, lifting the blond slightly to ease his cock in his tight entrance. They both sighed in unison. Prompto pressed his forehead against Gladio’s, controlling his breathing until he was ready to move.

He built a steady rhythm, rocking his hips to gain pleasure, fixated on doing the same for Gladio. After every twitch, gasp, and moan coming from either of them, Prompto moved to something faster. He could feel his heartbeat thumping in his head, muffling the soft groans emerging from Gladio’s throat.

“I can’t, _Gladdy…_ My legs are gonna give out,” Prompto cried desperately trying to keep up with the same consistent movements. Gladio pulled him close to his chest and laid back, giving him the advantage to plant his feet on the bed and thrust up to chase his own end. “Aaah! Uuugh, _Glad-d-d…_!” Prompto’s voice cracked from the rough thrusts into his prostate accompanied with his dick rubbing in between their taut stomachs. He bit into Gladio’s shoulder to muffle his cries as he came, marking it and cutting the skin open with his teeth as of result.

The pain mixed with pleasure made Gladio thrust harder, letting go his attempts to remain quiet and growled low into Prompto’s ear as he spilled himself inside.

Prompto lapped at the fresh wound on Gladio’s shoulder as a way of apologizing before passing out from exhaustion. Gladio followed suit, but only after cleaning his boyfriend and giving him a goodnight kiss on his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> at this point i'm just writing whatever will make me feel good during my tiring times. i'm talkin' about the icing not the sex lmao. let's talk about as much nsfw topics in the comments because fuck tumblr.


End file.
